Encore et Encore
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: Tes amis d’avant, ne cessent de penser que, tu avais dû confondre les lumières d'une étoile et d'un réverbère. Et toi tu continues d’attendre sagement, à genoux sur ton futon, les mains posées sur les cuisses, le visage baissé.


**Titre : Encore et encore**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est censé être une song-fic …  
**Couple : **euh…  
**Note : **j'ai retrouvé (au fin fond d'un placard) l'album de Francis Cabrel que j'ai écouté (ça me change du rock o) et puis en entendant cette chanson j'ai tout de suite pensé à Bleach et ces très chères persos …  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu).  
**Pitite****précision :** les passages en gras, italiques, soulignés sont les morceaux de la chanson …

**_D'abord vos corps qui se séparent, _**et puis tu entends sa voix pleine de complaisance qui te « permet » de te rhabiller et de partir.  
Ensuite, **_t'es seul dans la lumière des phares_** du jardin, seul jusqu'à sa prochaine envie soudaine « d'approfondir » votre relation.  
Et tu vis dans cet espoir, dans cette attente. Parce que, même si aux yeux de tous ce type est étrange, à la limite de psychopathe. A tes yeux à toi, cet homme est fascinant, à la limite du Dieu.

**_T'entends à chaque fois que tu respires,_** comme une réponse à sa propre respiration. Et à ce moment là, tu te demandes ce qui arrivera si un jour il n'est plus là.  
Comment feras tu pour respirer, s'il n'est pas là pour te donner la réplique.  
Et puis tu souris, tu feras comme _avant_ de devenir son vice capitaine, quelle question stupide.  
Et là, tu te rends compte que tu ne sais plus comment tu faisais, _avant.**  
**_Mais tu t'en contrefiches toi.  
Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu te dis qu'il sera toujours là. C'est ton capitaine, celui à qui tu dois tout, alors tu sais parfaitement qu'il seras toujours là.  
Mais chaque fois qu'il te congédie « gentiment », après avoir « approfondit » votre relation, tu ne peux t'empêcher de sentir **_comme un bout de tissu qui se déchire_** en plein milieu de ton cœur.  
Parce que, peut être, ces sentiments à lui ne sont pas aussi prononcés que les tiens.  
Parce que, peut être, pour lui ce n'est que jeu malsain.  
Parce que, peut être, pour lui tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un jouet dont il peut disposer comme bon lui semble.  
Mais tu chasses rapidement ces idées. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pensera comme cela. Ton capitaine t'aime, oui il t'aime d'amour. Et chacune des marques sur ton corps, chacune de ses remarques acides, chacun de ses gestes un peu brutal, sont autant de preuves qui te conforte dans ton idée.  
Ton capitaine t'aime.

**_Et ça continue encore et encore_** : les remarques acides, les insinuations, les gestes attentionnés, les morsures, les coups, les cicatrices … pourtant … **_c'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._**, parce qu'il te prouve davantage son amour ensuite n'est ce pas.  
**_L'instant d'après le vent se déchaîne_**, car il y a, pour toi, une preuve irréfutable … tu sais de laquelle il s'agit … celle que tu entends quand au lieu de ton nom il en prononce un autre. Mais toi tu souris à cela. Tu préfères penser qu'il s'agit d'une méprise. Que la prochaine fois il dira « Kira ». Et de toute façon qu'importe le prénom, puisque avant il a dit « je t'aime ».  
Mais il ne le dit jamais avant ton prénom, n'est ce pas.  
Et tu l'attends quand même, n'est ce pas.

**_Les heures s'allongent comme des semaines_**. A genoux sur ton futon, les mains posées sur les cuisses, le visage baissé. Tu attends qu'il daigne revenir te voir.  
Et quand l'envie lui prend. Il passe la porte de ta chambre.  
Tu te dis qu'il fait cela pour ne pas que les autres aient des doutes sur votre relation, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons. Et tu étouffes la petite voix dans ton esprit qui te dit que c'est sûrement pour mieux te détruire.Pourtant, lorsqu'il part,  **_tu te retrouves seul assis par terre_**, toujours, sans exception.  
Dis moi Kira, n'en as tu pas assez de **_bondir à chaque bruit de portière_**, parce que tu penses que c'est lui qui revient. De le voir venir et repartir sans même qu'il t'adresse un regard, une parole. Dis moi Kira, penses tu réellement qu'il existe dans cet être, ne serais ce qu'une ébauche de Dieu …  
**_Mais ça continue encore et encore_**, et tu sais que **_c'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._**

**_Quelque chose vient de tomber, sur les lames de ton plancher_**, serais ce ton cœur, Kira.  
Il vient juste de t'abandonner, de te trahir.  
Il a blessé ton amie alors qu'il avait juré qu'il ne lui ferait rien.  
Mais tu continues à refuser l'évidence.  
Pourquoi Kira, pourquoi continuer à aimer cet homme. Il t'as trahi, il t'as laissé seul. Il le savait pourtant, tu lui avais dit une fois « Si je vis, c'est uniquement parce que je vous entends respirer ».  
Dis moi Kira, comment vas tu respirer désormais.

**_C'est toujours le même film qui passe_**, **_t'es tout seul au fond de l'espace_**. Et tu continues à l'attendre. Il ne viendra pas ce soir Kira, ni demain soir, ni après demain soir.  
**_T'as personne devant..._**Kira, parce que ton capitaine est parti. Il t'as abandonné, laissé derrière comme on laisserai un vulgaire fardeau. Après tout, tu le savais n'est ce pas, tu n'étais rien pour lui. Juste un simple subordonné qu'il pouvait formater, utiliser, détruire, pour arriver au fin de l'homme qui l'intéressait vraiment.  
Cela fait mal, dis moi, Kira. Cela fait mal d'être trahi. Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir. A oui, j'allais oublier, tu savais TOUT. Tu savais qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il allait tous nous trahir … dis moi, pourquoi Kira … pourquoi ces larmes dans ton regard … as tu peur du haut conseil … ou bien est ce que ce sont des larmes de colère … es tu en colère de t'être fait utiliser de la sorte … tu l'aimais n'est ce pas … bien sûr que tu l'aimais …  
Mais tu sais ce qui es pire Kira, c'est que désormais, même à tes côtés, il n'y a plus personne …

**_La même nuit que la nuit d'avant_**, et que celle d'avant avant. Tu attends toujours, à genoux sur ton futon, les mains posées sur les cuisses, le visage baissé. Sauf que comme les nuits précédentes, dans **_ces mêmes endroits deux fois trop grands_**, il n'y aura personne pour te prouver son amour.  
**_T'avances comme dans des couloirs, tu t'arranges pour éviter les miroirs_**. Parce que tu sais très bien que ce que tu as fait est mal. Tu sais très bien que tu aurais dû en parler aux autres capitaine. Mais tu ne voulais pas le trahir, et résultat, tu es considéré comme un traître même si personne ne l'a dit à voix haute. Tu l'entends toi dans leur regard. Et tu le vois dans tes yeux.  
Et tu sais que de votre relation, il **_faudrait que t'arrives à en parler au passé_**, qu'il **_faudrait que t'arrives à ne plus penser à ça_**, qu'il **_faudrait que tu l'oublies à longueur de journée._** Mais tu ne peux pas, parce que peut être qu'un jour il te reviendra. Qui sait de quoi demain est fait. Personne, et encore moins toi. Et tu espère secrètement, sans en parler à quiconque, même à toi.  
Et pourtant, « **_Dis-toi qu'il est de l'autre côté du pôle_**, **_dis-toi surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas_**. » Voilà ce qu'ils te disent tous. Et toi tu penses simplement qu'un jour il te reviendra pour toujours.

**_Tu comptes les chances qu'il te reste_**, de t'en sortir indemne. De retrouver un tant soit peu de la confiance qu'autrefois on te donnait, un peu de ta crédibilité d'antan. Un peu de ta stabilité mentale aussi.  
Et tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que l'on te regarde comme autrefois. Parce que tu es celui qui a cautionné la traîtrise de son capitaine, mais qu'en plus, tu continues à lui vouer une admiration malsaine.**_Un peu de son parfum sur ta veste_**, voilà pourtant tous ce qu'il te reste de lui. Ça et les marques de « son » amour sur ton corps. Et les autres membres Shinigami, des amis d'_avant_, ne cessent de penser que, **_tu avais dû confondre les lumières d'une étoile et d'un réverbère._** Et toi tu continues d'attendre sagement, à genoux sur ton futon, les mains posées sur les cuisses, le visage baissé.

**_  
Mais ça continue encore et encore_**, même si lui n'est plus la pour te prouver son amour. Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu gardes le souvenir de vos étreintes profondément incrusté au fond de ton corps, l'espoir de le revoir ne diminuera pas.  
C'est pourquoi tes poignets rougissent chaque soir … mais … **_c'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...  
_**

FIN

J'arrête d'écouter du Cabrel … en plus j'ai un peu (beaucoup) modifier la chanson …


End file.
